A Dragon of a Problem
by MWolfL
Summary: Uh-oh, Princess Celestia has become terribly ill! Fortunately, Zecora knows of a potion that can save her, but one ingredient lies in the land of the dragons: Drakeria. Will the mane cast and Spike be able to get the ingredient? SpikeXRarity
1. Unfortunate News

It was another day in Ponyville. Applejack was running the apple stand, Pinkie Pie was baking at Sugarcube Corner, Rarity was working on a new line of outfits, Rainbow Dash was practicing for the Wonderbolts, Fluttershy was caring for the animals, and Twilight Sparkle was doing some reading. Not studying type reading, this time she was just reading a collection of stories. Spike was taking a walk through Ponyville. By the time he got back, Twilight was halfway done with the book.

"How's the new book Twilight?" Spike asked.

"A lot of fun, this mare tells stories to her husband each night and each story is more adventurous than the last." Twilight smiled, looking up. "There was this one story about a young colt who uses a genie to win the heart of a princess, and then another story about a sailor who survives many dangers that are beyond what you could imagine."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like a giant bird called a Roc that's big enough to carry away an elephant! You know, those large gray animals that come from the same land Zecora is from."

"Whoa, awesome!" Spike was very interested. "Uh, but they don't exist, right?"

"No, thankfully they don't exist..."

Suddenly, Spike burped and a scroll appeared out of his flame.

"Huh, I wonder what Princess Celestia wants." Twilight got up and bookmarked her book.

Spike unrolled the scroll, looked at it, and instantly looked shocked.

"It's not from Princess Celestia it's from Princess Luna!" He said.

"Really? It's been a long time since we've heard from her, but since she is the princess of the night it's understandable." Twilight used her magic to put her book away. "So, what does she say?"

"She says that Princess Celestia is ill!" Spike sounded worried.

Twilight was so startled that she lost her concentration and dropped the book.

"What?" She gasped.

It wasn't long until word of Celestia's illness spread throughout Ponyville. A meeting was called at town hall, with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike near the podium. The other ponies talked worriedly amongst themselves as Mayor approached the podium.

"Quiet, quiet everypony!" Mayor raised her hooves. "Now, we have all heard of Princess Celestia's illness but haven't heard the full story. So, Twilight Sparkle is going to read the letter Princess Luna sent her before we decide what to do."

Mayor stepped down and let Twilight approach the podium. Twilight read the letter:

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I have grave news, my dear sister Princess Celestia has fallen terribly ill. She was visiting a foreign land and I believe caught some rare disease while she was there. As you and your five friends were the ones who saved me from my sickness of jealousy and evil I ask you to please find a cure for my sister. I will send a chariot as soon as I receive your response.

Princess Luna

Twilight then stepped aside and let Mayor approach the podium again.

"That settles it, Twilight Sparkle and her friends will go to the palace and find a way to cure our eldest princess." Mayor declared.

"Right, I'm writing a response right now." Spike agreed, quickly finishing up a note on a blank scroll.

"Hold on, Spike before you send that note I want to add a few words of my own." Twilight used her magic to take the quill from Spike and write something on the scroll. "I believe we'll need Zecora's help since she knows more about foreign lands than the rest of us. Applejack, you go get Zecora since you're the fastest land pony."

"I'm on it!" Applejack saluted before dashing off.

"Great idea, she was marvelous with her cure for our Poison Joke problem." Rarity agreed.

Twilight finished writing and Spike sent the note to Princess Luna.

Meanwhile, Applejack made it to Zecora's house in no time.

"Zecora!" Applejack called from outside.

There was a crash heard from inside the house. Zecora then appeared at the door with some colored liquid on her head.

"That was quite a shock." She said. "Don't you ponies know how to knock?"

"Sorry Zecora but Princess Celestia caught some foreign disease and we need your help."

"A foreign disease? That is not good. Helping you, of course I would."

Of course Zecora really meant 'I will', but when rhyming is a way of life sometimes grammar is skipped.

"Great, Princess Luna is sending a chariot to Ponyville so we should get there lickety-split." Applejack started to run off.

"Speed will be of no help, neither will be a yelp." Zecora said going back inside; Applejack stopped and followed her. "Unless we have knowledge of this disease." Zecora grabbed a few books and bottles and put them in a sack. "And ingredients in bounties."

"Right, let me help." Applejack grabbed another sack and let Zecora put in more bottles and books into it.

"Thank you, this is kind." Zecora smiled as they went through the woods back to Ponyville. "No wonder you are loved by all ponykind."

"Aw shucks, it's nothing." Applejack said humbly.

They made it to Ponyville a few seconds later than the chariot did. Twilight, her friends, and Zecora hopped in.

"Hey wait for me!" Spike hopped in too.

"Spike?" Twilight turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I want to help. Besides, I care about Princess Celestia as much as you do."

Twilight just smiled.

"Okay, you can come."

The chariot continued on until they reached the front entrance of the palace. Princess Luna instantly came outside to greet them.

"Oh thank goodness you've come so soon." She said; she then turned to Twilight. "Twilight, my hero, I am so glad you're here."

Twilight blushed a little. Luna then turned to Zecora.

"So this is the Zecora I've heard so much about." She smiled. "Welcome, I am Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's younger sister."

"I have heard of the princess of the night." Zecora nodded as they started to go inside. "You used to be jealous of your sister, am I right?"

"You weren't kidding about the rhyming." Luna said to Twilight before turning back to Zecora. "Yes, I'm ashamed to say that I let my jealous take control and change me into somepony evil. If it wasn't for Twilight and her friends and the magic of their friendship I'd hate to think what would have happened."

"Well that's all in the past, after all you're not a cranky jealous-pants anymore." Pinkie Pie said.

At this point they reached to door to Celestia's bedroom. Luna introduced Zecora to the guards and they opened the doors.

"It is now time to learn the identity of this disease." Zecora said. "Applejack, my other bag please."

"Here you go." Applejack took the bag off and gave it to her.

Zecora bowed her thanks and then entered the bedroom. A couple minutes passed and then she returned.

"I know of this disease, it is common in my homeland." She said. "Most ingredients for the cure I can get here with ease, but one exists in the dragons' land."

"'The dragons' land?'" Rainbow Dash repeated, confused.

"Drakeria, the kingdom of dragons." Twilight explained. "I've read a little about that place, but not everything about it."

"D-dragons?" Fluttershy said nervously; even though she bravely told off a dragon before she was still a little scared of them.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, the dragons there aren't like the one we dealt with." Twilight said. "That dragon was a wild dragon, the ones in Drakeria are more like Spike: tame. Besides, as I recall the rulers of Drakeria are old friends of Princess Celestia."

"This is true, they were also my friends over a thousand years ago. I'm not sure how they feel about me now though..." Luna added.

"Oh considering we forgave you I'm sure they did too." Rarity said.

"Indeed, now as for the ingredient we need." Zecora said. "The plant in question is dragonsnap, to find it requires a map."

"Okay, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, you're with me." Twilight said. "We're going to Drakeria to get the dragonsnap. Zecora and Spike will stay here and gather the other ingredients."

"Uh, actually Twilight I want to come too." Spike said.

"But..." Twilgiht started to protest.

"Don't worry about me being alone, I'm used to making potions on my own." Zecora smiled.

"Right, and besides...I want to find my parents." Spike admitted.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Then they realized that they never even thought about Spike's parents before. Twilight then looked at him sympathetically, even though she had been caring for him all these years she knew she could never be a mother to him. She had always been more like his big sister.

"Okay, Spike can come with us." Twilight decided.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rainbow Dash flew off.

"Hey Rainbow Dash wait up!" Applejack ran after her.

And they all went back to Ponyville to get supplies.


	2. Their Longest Quest Ever

Twilight packed the book on Drakeria, as well as some other informative books just in case, and a few snacks. Spike packed scrolls, quills, ink, and more snacks. They were planning to keep in contact with Luna and Zecora during the journey, not only to check on the potion but also to see how Celestia was doing. Fortunately, Twilight was able to find a map to Drakeria, and was relieved that it wouldn't take long to reach it. According to her calculations it was only a few days travel, a little over a week at the most. Twilight then grabbed her outdoor sleeping equipment and a first aid kit. She ended up being so overloaded that she had to shrink a few items.

Pinkie Pie of course packed a whole bunch of goodies and party favors (what else is new?), but was also smart enough to pack her outdoor sleeping equipment. Rarity packed travel clothing for all types of weather and her outdoor sleeping equipment, as well as some grooming supplies. She also decided to pack her knitting equipment just in case the others might need scarves later (that and knitting calmed her). Fluttershy asked some gardening ponies to look after her animals for her while she was gone, and then went inside to pack. She packed a variety of foods (not only for her, but also for any hungry animal she might meet), and her outdoor sleeping equipment. Rainbow Dash packed her outdoor sleeping equipment and some food too. Applejack packed a lot of apple goodies, her outdoor sleeping equipment, and her lasso.

Everyone then met at Twilight's place.

"Okay girls..." Twilight began

Spike cleared his throat.

"And guy." Twilight added. "The journey begins in the Everfree forest. It starts off easy, as we first take the road that led us to the abandon castle where we battled Nightmare Moon. However, after that things are going to get tougher, as none of us have ever been past the castle before. I do have a map that will help us on our journey, but it does not have a guide to the dangers we might come across so once we get past the castle keep your eyes and ears open. Now, are you all ready?"

The others saluted in agreement.

"Then let's go!" Twilight started to lead the way to the Everfree Forest.

"Okey-dokey-smokey!" Pinkie Pie said before running past her.

"Pinkie Pie puts the 'ran' in random." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Applejack chuckled.

They continued on their journey to and through the Everfree Forest. Twilight was right, on their way to the castle there were no troubles. The only reminder of the obstacles they dealt with before was the kind river serpent Rarity befriended.

"Well if it isn't my generous pony friend and her friends, hello!" The serpent waved.

"So good to see you again, and I see that your wonderful mustache grew back." Rarity smiled.

Sure enough, both parts of his mustache were yellow instead of one part being yellow and the other being...Rarity's tail.

"Ah yes, it is good to have my mustache back but your tail substitute was wonderful as well. And I see you've got your tail back, how lovely!"

"Isn't it? Yes it grew back after we defeated Nightmare Moon, I don't suppose you've heard that story?"

"Actually I did, us serpents have ways of getting news. Oh, you know we completely forgot to introduce ourselves last time. I am Danube."

Twilight and the others introduced themselves.

"Splendid, splendid." Danube smiled. "So, what brings you here again?"

"We're traveling to Drakeria to get an ingredient for Princess Celestia's cure." Twilight explained. "I'm afraid she's ill."

"Oh, that is dreadful!" Danube said sympathetically. "Well no problem, allow me to be your bridge again."

"Thank you Danube, you are truly a gentleman." Rarity bowed slightly.

Danube couldn't answer as his head was underwater.

"Thank you so much." Twilight smiled when they made it to the other side and Danube brought his head back up.

"Much obliged." Applejack agreed.

"It was no trouble, no trouble at all." Danube waved. "Now go and get that ingredient, and save dear Princess Celestia."

They waved good-bye and left. Once they were out of earshot Rainbow Dash chuckled a little.

"A tad dramatic isn't he?" She smirked.

"I think he's charming." Rarity replied.

"He is really kind, though he obviously loves to perform." Twilight smiled, slightly amused.

They continued on until the passed the castle.

"This is it girls, for the next few days who knows what might happen." Twilight looked around cautiously.

"I'd better scout ahead for any dangers." Rainbow Dash flew off.

A few seconds later, she came back.

"Nothing yet, we're safe for now." She said.

Despite this, as the group continued on they started to grow very nervous...at least until Pinkie Pie grew impatient.

"Aw come on girls, enough with the frowny faces of fear! Let's sing!" Pinkie Pie skipped ahead.

"I wonder if even Pinkie's parents understand her." Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack; Applejack just shrugged.

Pinkie started singing her 'Giggle at the Ghostly' song again.

"At least she's a good singer." Fluttershy smiled.

"True, this would be a lot more annoying if she wasn't." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Come on girls, Pinkie Pie's right, let's join in." Twilight smiled.

"That's the spirit Twilight!" Pinkie Pie bounced around them.

And the seven of them, Spike included, sang along. Well, except for the fast lyric near the end. There was no way they could keep up with Pinkie Pie so they let her sing it on her own. Pinkie Pie then started another song, and the rest of the group, joining in again, started to feel better.


	3. A Dangerous Foe Leads to a Truth

A few days passed with no major incidents, also making them feel better. They actually expected to deal with at least one major danger each day. But they didn't, just a few wild beasts that Fluttershy was able to tame with no problem. Then, during the sixth day, they came across a major danger. A wild chimera! It had the body of a lion, as well as the head, but on either side of the lion head was a snake head and a goat head. It also had the tail of a scorpion!

"A wild chimera!" Twilight gasped, frightened. "Don't let the tail hit you, the tip is poisonous!"

A.N. Discord from the second season pilot is a draconequis, not a chimera. I found out watching a clip on The Hub, that's what the teacher Cheerilee called it.

For once, Fluttershy was too scared to try to tame the chimera - like she did with the manticore and other wild beasts - so she just ducked behind some rocks. No one blamed her.

"Pinkie, stay with Fluttershy." Twilight ordered, knowing that Pinkie Pie wasn't the battle type.

"Okey-doke artichoke!" Pinkie Pie skipped over to Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash took to the air and tried to distract the chimera so that the others could make it past him, but she got hit with a blast of fire and ended up crashing to the ground, slightly scorched and dazed.

"At least it didn't use it's tail." Rainbow Dash tried to make light of her crash.

Applejack grabbed the chimera's tail with her lasso, but the chimera spun his tail and flung her to the ground.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack said, dazed. "That is one tough doggie."

Twilight went off to the side to find a spell to use on the chimera, while Rarity gracefully pranced and dodged around the chimera to distract it. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a rock and tripped on it! She froze in horror as the chimera swung his tail towards her!

"Rarity!" Fluttershy gasped, getting the other ponies' attentions.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack cringed with horror, while Pinkie Pie's eyes bugged out as she put her hooves to her mouth, and Twilight dropped her mouth open, wide-eyed.

"Rarity!" Spike cried, suddenly pushing her aside!

The chimera's tail got Spike instead!

"Spike!" Twilight cried.

Spike sailed through the air until he hit a rocky wall that was behind Twilight. He fell to the ground, and a bunch of small rocks landed on top of him.

The ponies looked at Spike with horror, but no more than Rarity or Twilight did. Suddenly, Twilight's hair caught on fire as she glowed white with anger.

"You..." She said to the chimera angrily.

Then, with an angry cry, she let out a burst of magic that caused the chimera to soar through the air and out of sight. The other ponies stared at her as her angry look went back to her normal look.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

Instead of answering, Twilight went over to Spike, Rarity not far behind. The rest of the ponies followed. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to removed the rocks covering Spike.

"Spike?" Twilight said worriedly.

Spike coughed and slightly woke up.

"Hey guys, I'm okay, just badly bruised." Spike said weakly. "The poison tip missed me." He then saw Rarity. "Rarity, are you okay?"

"Thanks to you...oh Spike that was the most selfless act anyone every did for me." Rarity said emotionally.

"Well, I would have felt horrible if you had gotten hurt." Spike smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

"Really?" Rarity was slightly surprised.

"Yes...you see...I love you Rarity." Spike finally admitted.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dropped their mouths open since they had no idea of Spike's love for Rarity. Sometimes when something isn't generally obvious - like a dragon falling in love with a pony - it becomes unnoticeable when it does happen. Applejack knew, but was surprised that he admitted it; she thought that he would eventually grow out of it. Pinkie Pie smiled, glad that Spike found the courage to admit his feelings. Twilight was a little worried that Spike admitting his feelings could mean that he was mortally wounded, but otherwise was proud of him for being so brave and selfless.

Rarity didn't know what to say, she just had her mouth open slightly, still looking at him. She had time to figure out what to say though, as Spike fell unconscious.

"We had better find someplace to rest and care for his injuries." Twilight finally said, using her magic to place Spike on her back.

"Um, Twilight, dear, considering that Spike saved my life and all..." Rarity hesitated.

Twilight smiled understandingly and used her magic to move Spike onto Rarity's back. Rarity smiled gratefully.

By evening they found a pleasant clearing near a river where they could turn in for the night. Rarity and Twilight tended to Spike's injuries while the others set up camp and Pinkie Pie got out some food. Twilight then carefully put Spike in his sleeping bag, which was next to Rarity's, and went to get some food for him. Spike woke up again, and happily feasted on the food Twilight brought. The ponies then ate their food and got into their sleeping bags. Before turning in, they did some talking.

"So, you really love me?" Rarity double-checked.

"I have ever since I first saw you, back when you were decorating for the Summer Solstice Celebration in Ponyville." Spike explained.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I figured that you wouldn't return my feelings. As for now, well, I realized that if anything happened to me without you knowing my feelings I would regret not telling you."

"So that is why you were so devoted to helping me in the past." Rarity realized. "But, wait, if you really do love me then how come I don't remember you expressing jealousy back when I used to gush about marrying Princess Celestia's nephew?"

"Say that's right, you didn't show any jealousy at all." Twilight remembered.

"Because I already knew what Prince Blueblood was like." Spike explained.

Everypony stared at him.

"As you know I would often run errands in Canterlot, plus I explored the city a lot more than Twilight did back when we lived there." Spike continued. "During a few of my walks through the city I saw Blueblood there, snobbishly taking a walk of his own or sitting outside a fancy restaurant. Many female ponies flirted with him, but he either ignored them or took advantage of them. I found out who he was when he introduced himself to one of the ponies he took advantage of, and boy was I disgusted about him being related to Princess Celestia. I still am actually... Anyway, when I first heard Rarity talk about meeting him I realized that she had heard of him but didn't know about his attitude. Since Blueblood doesn't deserve her, I figured she would dump him as soon as she realized his true nature so I just shrugged it off."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Twilight asked.

"I had a feeling that neither you nor Rarity would have believed me."

"That is probably true." Rarity admitted. "I was very caught up in my fantasy and so I most likely wouldn't have heard you let alone believed you."

"I certainly wouldn't have believed you, I would have just brushed it off as jealousy." Twilight agreed.

Spike yawned.

"It is getting late, we should get some sleep." Twilight said.

She and most of the other ponies fell asleep, but Rarity stayed awake a little longer to think. Spike noticed this.

"Anything wrong?" Spike asked, concerned.

"Not really, I'm just trying to figure things out." Rarity replied.

Twilight, who wasn't that asleep yet, overheard.

"Listen, you don't have to return my feelings if..." Spike looked away.

"No no, I mean..." Rarity thought for a few seconds. "I'll admit you have some qualities that I've been looking for in a guy, plus you are a gentleman with me, it's just...we are different species."

"I know, and I know that there might be problems with us ending up together. Even so, I don't care, I still love you."

Rarity smiled, touched that Spike loved her despite her being a different species.

"Well, we have plenty of time to figure things out. Right now we should get some sleep." Rarity lay down. "Especially you, you've had a hard day."

"I'll say." Spike yawned again before falling asleep.

Twilight woke up; Rarity noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"No, it's just..." Twilight hesitated, not sure how to put it.

"You want me to end up with Spike?" Rarity guessed.

"More like: I want you to listen to your heart but...I also don't want Spike's heart to be broken." Twilight sighed.

Rarity looked at her, surprised.

"You think he loves me that much?" She asked.

"Well, that time you were pony-napped by the Diamond Dogs he was panicking so much that he hyperventilated. He also sacrificed the gem you gave him to use as bait so that we could make it underground." Twilight said. "So yes."

"He never ate it?" Rarity was surprised.

Twilight shook her head.

"Oh." Rarity became thoughtful again.

"Well, I guess time will tell." Twilight shrugged before lying back down. "Good-night Rarity."

"Good-night Twilight." Rarity said.

Rarity watched Spike sleep for a few minutes. Before she finally fell asleep she gave Spike an affectionate smile.


	4. Lifespan Info and Love Returned

The next day, Spike was feeling much better. He decided to walk, in order to stretch his muscles, instead of riding Twilight, as usual, or even Rarity who offered to give him a ride. The walk was awkward for most of them at first, since no one knew what to say about Spike's confession the day before. Rarity didn't notice the awkwardness of the others, as she was still thinking about her and Spike becoming a couple. She was weighing the pros and cons, and discovered that there weren't that many cons. Mostly, the cons were just about Spike being a dragon and her being a pony, and the fact that Spike was still a baby for his species, even though he acted more like a preteen at times. Then she thought of another detail: dragons live for thousands of years.

"Twilight?" Rarity said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how long dragons live?"

Twilight used her magic to pull out a book. Everyone stopped so that she wouldn't read while walking (obviously not a smart thing to do).

"Well, as it says here wild dragons live for tens of thousands of years." Twilight explained.

Everyone stared at her, surprised. Spike started to look a little nervous.

"But tame ones only live for about a couple thousand years." Twilight continued.

Spike was still nervous, but Rarity and Twilight were relieved.

"Uh Rarity, how long do unicorns live?" Spike asked awkwardly.

"About the same as tame dragons." Rarity smiled. "Give or take fifty years."

"Really?" Spike smiled, relieved.

Twilight nodded before putting the book away.

"Pegasi live a long time too." Rainbow Dash added. "Except we live about a thousand years less than unicorns and tame dragons do. Say Applejack, what about Earth ponies?"

"Oh, only about a hundred at most, though some made it past that." Applejack said.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as everyone realized that Applejack and Pinkie Pie wouldn't live a very long time compared to the others. Even Pinkie Pie became a little down when she realized it.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, and the real issue here is to get that dragonsnap for Princess Celestia." Twilight spoke up.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, and this journey doesn't require sad mopey-mopes." Pinkie Pie perked up. "Come on gang, let's cheer up and mosey along!"

She bounced ahead.

"I think Pinkie Pie was made out of sugar." Rainbow Dash muttered jokingly.

Applejack chuckled and Fluttershy giggled.

They continued along, not meeting any more dangers to everyone's relief. During the journey Spike and Rarity continued to talk and Rarity found that they had a little in common.

Even though Spike wasn't as into cleanliness as she was he did like a tidy room, and would often be annoyed by Twilight taking down many books at once since it always created quite a clutter. He wasn't bored by fashion like some other guys were, and even enjoyed dressing up for a special occasion (unless his clothing was being made by Twilight, like a rock into a top hat...). He enjoyed watching clothing being made as well, as he found it cool that weird shapes cut out of cloth could become a beautiful gown or stylish jacket. He especially liked gem-decorated clothing, obviously, but despite his huge appetite he would never eat gems off clothing. For one thing the clothing was often too pretty to eat, and for another he knew that he would get into trouble if he did. Also, despite his being a baby dragon he did have a sense of maturity, and definitely knew how to treat a lady as well as a friend.

During the journey and talk Rarity ended up looking into Spike's eyes and, to her surprise, her heart melted! Rarity then realized that she had fallen in love with him. However, she didn't tell him right away. Instead she decided to wait until they got to a pretty area where they could be alone.

A few hours passed and they found a clearing to have lunch and rest for a few minutes. Spike decided to explore the area, and after a couple minutes came back.

"Rarity, I gotta show ya something!" Spike smiled excitedly.

"Okay I'm coming." Rarity smiled, getting up.

Spike lead her to a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow Spike, this is a marvelous site." Rarity looked around admiringly.

"Yes but wait." Spike picked up a rock and skipped it toward the waterfall.

The rock went through the waterfall and hit something, making a high pitched sound.

"What on Earth..." Rarity said.

"Follow me." Spike smiled.

Confused, Rarity followed Spike to the waterfall to find that there was a cave behind it.

"Take a look." Spike gestured into the cave.

Rarity dropped her mouth open: the walls and ceiling of the cave were adorned with thousands of gems! There were even some gems stuck into the floor.

"Oh Spike...I had never seen so many jewels in one place before." Rarity gazed into the cave. "Not counting when I got all those gems from the Diamond Dogs I mean."

"I knew you'd love it." Spike smiled.

"It's not all I love." Rarity admitted. "During our walk earlier today I realized that I had fallen in love with you."

Spike looked at her as if he thought his ears were playing a trick on him.

"What did you say?" Spike's eyes started to widen emotionally.

"Yes Spike, I love you." Rarity smiled.

Spike, tears in his eyes, hugged her.

"I was scared that you never would." He said.

"Well, while we were talking I looked into your eyes and saw what a kind and selfless gentleman you would become." Rarity hugged him back. "And...my heart melted. Just like I was hoping it would back when I fantasized about ending up with Princess Celestia's nephew."

They continued hugging for a bit, then Rarity drew back.

"We'd better head back before the others start to worry about us." She said.

"Of course, but we should also gather some jewels for you while we're here."

"Certainly, but not too many." Rarity gathered some jewels with her magic. "And feel free to eat as many as you want."

Spike took her up on her offer, and ate about thirty of the gems. They then headed back. Everyone was amazed when they heard about the cave, and even more amazed when they were told that Rarity returned Spike's feelings. Twilight was the first to recover.

"I'm just glad things worked out for the two of you." She smiled.

Pinkie Pie was next to recover and eagerly offered to compose a song for the couple. Embarrassed, Spike suggested that maybe Pinkie Pie should make the song about the whole journey (that way his relationship with Rarity wouldn't be as centered). Fluttershy was next and congratulated them, and was also very glad that Rarity had found her gentleman. Applejack and Rainbow Dash recovered about the same time, and had no objections though Applejack stated a slight fear for how Ponyville would react. Rarity, not having thought of this, grew a little worried herself, but Spike stated that he would love Rarity no matter who objected, causing Rarity to stop worrying and smile. Applejack then smiled, honestly stating that a love as strong as Spike's can't be wrong. Rarity agreed, adding that her love for Spike is now as strong as his love for her. Rainbow Dash, in her usual blunt way, thought out loud about offspring. Applejack lightly hit her on the head with a hoof while Spike and Rarity blushed furiously. Rainbow Dash, realizing her mistake, apologized, embarrassed. Rarity and Spike forgave her, though were still a little unsettled by her statement.


	5. An Even More Shocking Truth Revealed

They continued on. A couple days later they finally neared the kingdom, but were cut off from the entrance by a couple of dragon guards. The one on their left was gray and yellow and the one on their right was orange and blue. They both were only about a couple feet larger than Princess Celestia (when they were on all four legs).

"Halt!" The gray dragon guard said as he and the other guard pointed their spears at them. "Who goes there?"

"Hey, that is no way to treat-" Rainbow Dash almost flew at them to defend her friends but Applejack grabbed her by the tail.

"Whoa girl, they have every right to be protective of their land." Applejack said through her teeth.

Rainbow Dash calmed down, but still glared at the dragon guards.

"Please lower your spears, we mean no harm." Twilight said in a businesslike manner. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, we come here to gather dragonsnap for Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, who has fallen ill from a foreign disease."

The guards softened and lowered their spears.

"You are all friends of Princess Celestia?" The orange guard asked.

"Yes, in fact Twilight here happens to be Celestia's most faithful student." Spike added, smiling.

The guards then smiled.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" The gray guard smiled. "Our esteemed rulers are good friends of Princess Celestia. And we're sorry to hear that she has fallen ill, I hope it isn't serious."

"Not as serious as we first thought." Twilight smiled.

"That's good to hear." The orange guard smiled. "Please follow us, we'll take you to the dragonsnap. You can collect as much as you want."

"Thank you kindly." Applejack smiled.

"These are really nice dragons." Fluttershy smiled, relieved.

"Told you they were tame." Twilight smiled back.

Suddenly, a message burped out of Spike!

"I wonder if Princess Celestia is okay?" Twilight asked, guessing the message was from Luna.

It was, but it wasn't about Celestia. Twilight read the message.

Dear Twilight Sparkle

My sister seems to be getting better, as she woke up a little earlier today despite still being weak from the illness. However, when I told her about your journey to get the dragonsnap for her cure she became most distressed. Before falling back asleep, she told me to warn you to not let Spike into Drakeria, as if he does enter his life will be in grave danger. I hope my message has reached you in time.

Princess Luna.

Twilight, the other ponies, and Spike were very shocked. The guards were also surprised, but for a different reason.

"Since Spike came from here why would his life be in danger from entering this place?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Beats me." Twilight shrugged.

"Maybe there's a curse surrounding his family." Pinkie Pie said spookily before making a spooky noise.

"Pinkie Pie, will you please stop with that curse nonsense." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, caught up in the moment." Pinkie Pie smiled before bouncing around the group.

"Beg pardon but did you say that the young dragon's name is Spike?" The gray guard asked as he and the orange one looked around warily.

"That's right, Princess Celestia told me to name him that after I hatched him." Twilight explained.

"Uh...you should come with us." The orange guard motioned in a different direction.

Confused, everyone followed them to a mountain wall.

"Where are you taking us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"To see Spike's parents." The orange guard explained.

Twilight and the others dropped their mouths open.

The gray guard wrapped on the wall in a certain pattern, and a door slid up to reveal a tunnel. Everyone followed the guards down the tunnel to find a series of passageways resembling a mine, except more decorated. To Spike and the ponys' confusion, the further they followed the guards the more elaborate the decorations became. Finally, they came to a door that had a crown carved onto the top. The guard unlocked the door with a key he had tied around his waist, and they entered. They went down some stairs, until they saw two dragons sitting at a small table (small for dragons I mean). There were gold and jewels surrounding them, and on the wall behind the two dragons were tapestries. One was of a unicorn, the next one was a large white flying unicorn, and the third one was a pegasus. The weird thing is, there was a gap between the flying unicorn tapestry and the pegasus tapestry, as if there was a tapestry missing. Spike and the ponies then looked at the dragons. The male was purple and red and the female was blue and green, and they apparently were a married couple. This was confirmed when Spike and the ponies saw elaborate gold wedding rings on the dragons' left hands. The most surprising part of the whole scene however, was the fact that the two dragons at the table were wearing crowns and royal cloaks!

"Uh, beg pardon, but I thought you were taking us to Spike's parents." Applejack spoke up, very confused.

The two royal dragons looked up, surprised.

"We were." The orange guard smiled, knowing what the ponies were confused about.

"But aren't these the rulers of Drakeria?" Twilight double checked.

"They are...and also Spike's parents." The gray guard smiled.

I don't think Spike and the ponies could have dropped their mouths open any farther than they did then, especially Pinkie Pie who once again exceeded expectations. The queen and king looked at Spike and gained expressions of realization.

"Spike? Is that you my son?" The queen said.

"Are you...are you really my mommy?" Spike walked up to her wide-eyed.

"Yes son, she is, and I am your daddy." The king smiled.

Emotional, Spike and his parents hugged.

"Hold up, but doesn't that mean that Spike..." Rainbow Dash hesitated.

"Is a prince? He sure is." The queen smiled proudly.

"A prince!" The ponies gasped.

"Me? A prince? You mean I was a prince this whole time?" Spike couldn't believe it. "But then why did you send me away? And why is my life in danger?"

The king and queen looked at each other sadly.

"You see son, thousands of years ago a ruler of Drakeria and a ruler of Equestria made a deal." The king explained. "In order to get into Canterlot's School of Gifted Unicorns aspiring unicorns had to pass an exam. Since hatching a dragon required powerful magic that was chosen for the exam, though permission had to be asked first. Considering it takes a while for baby dragons to hatch on their own, due to the thick shell of the egg, Drakeria's ruler agreed to have his subjects lend eggs for the exams on the condition that each baby dragon would be returned to his or her proper parents. In our case, well..."

"We loved you, but by the time you were due to hatch a rogue band of dragons arrived and attacked, hoping to claim our kingdom for their own." The queen continued. "We knew that they would go so far to kill us, and you, so that's why we hid underground. In your case we decided to lend you to Princess Celestia, an old friend of our parents, for the exam and have her or whoever hatched you raise you for us so that you would be safe."

"Oh I see." Spike smiled, understanding.

"So who did hatch you?" The king asked.

"She's right here." Spike leapt down and gestured to Twilight. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Twilight Sparkle. She hatched and raised me, and has even become like a big sister to me."

"It's an honor to meet you." The queen said as she and the king bowed.

"The honor is all mine." Twilight bowed.

Twilight then introduced the others, leaving Rarity for Spike.

"Mom, dad, this is Rarity, the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria." Spike smiled. "And my girlfriend."

Spike's parents were surprised, but it was a happy sort of surprise.

"You fell in love with a unicorn?" The queen gasped.

"I did, I couldn't help it." Spike smiled at Rarity.

"And I ended up loving him back when he proved his love for me during our journey here." Rarity smiled at Spike.

"This is amazing, no dragon has ever fallen in love with a unicorn before." The king said, awed. "We tame dragons have always been fond of unicorns, as not only do they live about as long as us but their magic can be quite impressive. In fact, as you have probably guessed by the tapestries, we sort of honor unicorns and pegasi. Pegasi due to them being among the few creatures who can fly pleasantly with us, as some other flying creatures can be unpleasant to even know of. Son, you ending up with a unicorn is a great omen. It can be assumed that you will become one of the greatest rulers Drakeria has ever had."

"Wow." Spike didn't know what else to say.

"Say, is there a tapestry missing?" Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Cause you have quite a big gappy-gap there on the wall."

"Huh? Oh yes, uh, a tapestry of Princess Luna used to hang next to that tapestry of Princess Celestia." The queen explained. "Until she became Nightmare Moon that is, when that happened we took it down."

Twilight, realizing that Drakeria had not heard of Nightmare Moon's defeat, told them the story of Princess Luna's return.

"She is now a dear friend of ours." Twilight finished.

The king and queen smiled as the king took a rolled up tapestry from behind a pile of gold and hung it up next to Princess Celestia's tapestry. It was Princess Luna's tapestry, now back being next to her sister's tapestry where it belonged.

"We hang new tapestries whenever there is a new ruler or rulers of Equestria." The king explained. "But, forgive me for asking, returning Spike to us is not the nature of your visit is it? Because Princess Celestia would not have allowed Spike to come home until the rogue dragons had been defeated."

Twilight then explained of Princess Celestia's illness. The king and queen were shocked, but relieved that it wasn't dangerous.

"You must get some dragonsnap at once then." The queen decided. "Charcoal, Embain, please escort them to where the dragonsnap grows."

"As you wish milady." Charcoal, the gray dragon guard, bowed.

They left to get the dragonsnap, but on their way out of the kingdom the rogue dragons saw them!


	6. A Battle Won and Ponies Honored

"Ponies! They must be friends of the soon to be ex-rulers, get them!" The leader of the rogue dragons ordered.

The ponies ran away, especially Twilight who grabbed Spike with her mouth and practically flew.

"Twilight, ponies...hey wait up!" Embain called as he ran after them.

Charcoal stayed behind to fend off the rogue dragons, but after a quick battle was knocked out.

"Charcoal!" Spike gasped, seeing this since Twilight had grabbed him so that he was able to look behind her. "Twilight stop!"

Twilight skidded to a halt and set him down.

"But Spike we have to get you out of here before they realize who you are!" Twilight protested.

"That doesn't mean we have to let my subjects get hurt!" Spike retorted.

Unfortunately, a rogue dragon overheard this.

"His sub-? It's the missing future ruler!" He called out to the other rogue dragons.

You see when the rogue dragons first attacked they saw Spike as an egg in his mom's arms. Luckily, she was able to give Spike to a pegasus and hide before they could catch up to her

"Oops." Spike said weakly. "*Gah!*" He started to run away, only to find more rogue dragons in front of him!

More and more rogue dragons appeared until Spike and the ponies realized that they were surrounded!

"Whoa nelly, this is the toughest roundup I ever did see!" Applejack looked around, a little nervous.

"I think there are too many for even me to handle." Rainbow Dash admitted. "But I could still try to distract them while you guys make a run for it."

"Alone? Are you crazy?" Twilight protested.

"Hey, they're tame dragons right? Well, in a sense I mean, but anyway they honor pegasi...right?" Rainbow Dash weakly double-checked, unsure.

The rogue dragons advanced on them.

"I'm afraid they might not care about that detail right now." Rarity looked around nervously.

"Wow, these are the grumpiest meanie-mean faces I ever saw." Even Pinkie was nervous.

Twilight then saw that Spike had been unexpectedly separated from them, and was now out in the open!

"Spike!" She cried.

A rogue dragon raised his spear towards Spike!

"No!" Rarity charged forward and took the blow for him!

"RARITY!" Twilight and the other ponies cried, running to her.

Spike stood there, frozen with horror.

Twilight took the first aid kit out of her pouch and the ponies began tending to Rarity. They cleaned her wound, and Twilight used her magic to stitch her wound closed. They then wrapped a cloth bandage around the wound to keep it clean. Rarity woke up.

"Don't worry girls, I'll be back sewing dresses in no time." Rarity smiled.

"But your lovely coat." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well, it will heal." Rarity shrugged a little. "And even if it leaves a scar it will be nothing compared to the scar that would have formed on my heart if Spike had been killed."

Twilight, emotionally touched by Rarity's care for Spike, hugged her.

"Thank you." Twilight said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Spike snapped out his shock and angrily turned to the rogue dragons.

"You...hurt...my love..." He growled.

Everypony turned to him, more than surprised since they didn't even know he could growl. Of course, he had never been this angry before either. He was so angry that he felt a burning sensation grow inside him. The burning sensation was growing so big that sooner or later he would have to let it out, and he did...as a giant roar of fire that scorched the first two rows of rogue dragons! Everyone really dropped their mouths open, but Embain and Charcoal - who had recovered earlier - got over their shock quickly and flew to his side.

"Allow us to help you your highness." Charcoal bowed.

Spike nodded.

The three of them let loose another roar of fire that this time covered six rows of rogue dragons! The rogue dragons stared with horror at Charcoal, Embain, and Spike - especially Spike - for a few seconds, and then ran away in terror. Suddenly, the general came back, but only to lay his sword down at Spike's feet before running away again. The leader of the rogue dragons was obviously not amused by this scene.

"Come back here you cowards!" He called after them angrily.

Spike hit him with another roar of fire, which really caught him off guard. Actually, the look on his face was quite amusing.

"Uh, scratch that..." He said awkwardly before running away. "Wait for me you cowards!"

All the non-rogue dragons laughed and cheered. The ponies cheered too. Spike however tearfully ran to Rarity and hugged her.

"Rarity...you saved my..." He started to cry, upset that she had been hurt.

"Just returning the favor darling." Rarity smiled.

Spike smiled, though the tears in his eyes didn't stop, and he hugged her as tight as he could without harming her. Rarity returned the hug. Twilight gazed at the scene, proud of her little brother for many reasons and relieved that his life had been spared.

"Spike." Twilight said.

Spike broke free from the hug and turned to Twilight. Twilight hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.

Spike hugged her back.

"You know dear, maybe we should have called him Fireon." A familiar male voice said.

Spike and the ponies turned to find the king and queen standing there.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Well we couldn't let our son roam around without making sure that he would be all right now could we?" The queen smiled. "We're so proud of you."

"That was one of the biggest fires I had ever seen for a young dragon." The king smiled, very proud. "Who would've thought that a young dragon, with no fighting experience, would be the one to save our kingdom? This definitely proves that you have great power inside that young body, power that will help our kingdom prosper in the years to come. Everyone, please come out and meet your future king: Prince Spike of Drakeria!"

Masses of tame dragons came out and cheered for the young prince.

"And, please welcome these ponies, who are not only friends of Spike but also friends of Princess Celestia, as honorary members of our kingdom. They will be allowed to visit at any time and for any reason from now on. It's my honor to introduce: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and, the very unicorn who hatched and raised my son, Twilight Sparkle!" The king continued.

The cheers grew louder, happily embarrassing Twilight and the others. They had never received so much attention before. Well, actually Rainbow Dash was the only one not embarrassed, she waved her arms at the dragons and enjoyed the cheers immensely.

"And now, you must take the dragonsnap to Princess Celestia at once." The queen smiled. "My husband and I will fly those of you who can't back to Equestria."

At that, she and the king spread out their wings and let Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle get on their backs. The queen gently lifted Rarity and Spike into her arms and they took off. Thanks to the flying, it only took a little over a day to get back home. Spike couldn't wait until his wings would start growing in, which would be another few years, and he then would be able to fly too.


	7. Celestia Recovers and a Surprise

They stopped right in front of the palace, much to the guards shock since they knew of the rogue dragons' attack on Drakeria. Luna was surprised too.

"Your highnesses!" Luna gasped, greeting them near the front entrance. "Uh..."

"Greetings Princess Luna, it is wonderful to see you again. Twilight and the others already explained of your return and we are glad that you are back to your old self." The king bowed.

Luna smiled gratefully, then turned to Twilight as she, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie reached the ground.

"Did you...?" Luna hesitated.

"They're right in our saddlebags." Applejack smiled.

"Then hurry, we must cure my sister." Luna lead everyone into the palace.

Zecora finished the potion and gave it to Celestia. While they were waiting for the potion to work Spike, his parents, and Twilight and the others told Luna and the guards of their journey and how the rogue dragons were defeated. Spike and Rarity becoming a couple did cause Luna and the guards to be taken aback, but they also were proud of the bravery and selflessness the group showed during the journey, especially Spike and Rarity's.

"Tales of your deeds will arose." Zecora said. "For you are all truly heroes."

A few minutes later, Celestia came out into the hallway.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said happily, going up to her.

"Sister, you're okay!" Luna followed Twilight.

Celestia hugged both of them.

"Thanks to Twilight and her friends." Celestia smiled proudly. "My dearest student, you have proven yourself to be the most heroic pony ever, and you deserve a special place in court with me and my sister Luna. I understand that Ponyville is your home now, so I've figured out a way you can be part of the court without leaving Ponyville for long."

"Me? A member of..." Twilight was beyond stunned.

"A member of royalty." Celestia smiled. "You, Twilight, will be third in command. If such an occasion arises when neither I nor Princess Luna can be on the throne you will take our place and handle affairs of state."

Spike and the other ponies gaped at this scene. Twilight didn't know what to say, though she didn't look very happy for some reason.

"I am beyond honored that you would give me this treasured position...but I cannot control the sun and moon like you or Princess Luna." Twilight said regretfully.

"Oo, as much as I would like her to be a sister to us she does have a point." Luna winced.

"I have thought of that too." Celestia smiled. "Whenever Princess Luna and I are both unavailable the sun will only partially set, allowing light for ponies to see by without the world becoming too hot. We will call this new part of day twilight after the pony who will rule during that time. To mark this new part of day you shall decorate the sky during sunset in any way you choose."

"Thank you, I never expected anything like this." Twilight bowed her head, smiling.

"Wow Twilight, now we're both royalty." Spike smiled.

"Spike! I am relieved to see that you are all right, I was worried about you." Celestia walked over to him.

"He's more than all right." The king smiled.

Celestia turned and saw him and the queen.

"Argider! Horatia! It is wonderful to see you two again. I am relieved that your kingdom is finally free of those rogue dragons." Celestia smiled.

A.N. Argider means 'beautiful light'. Horatia means 'hour' or 'time'.

Celestia then expressed how proud of Spike she was, and also congratulated him for winning Rarity's love. She explained that she overheard everything through the door while she was recovering.

"Say, dad, how come a few members of our kingdom have unique names while I have a common one?" Spike asked, curious.

"We named you after your grandfather, my father. 'Spike' was his nickname and his most well known name due to his remarkable fighting skills." Argider smiled.

"Oh, cool." Spike smiled.


	8. A Party with a Beautiful Finale

"Come on everyone, it's time for a party!" Pinkie Pie whooped.

Everyone agreed, and Celestia escorted everyone back to Ponyville in chariots. A celebration, one even bigger than the one they had for Princess Luna's return or Discord's defeat, begun. Pinkie Pie also began to sing:

Everyone's back and it's time to cheer

Princess Celestia is well and there's nothing to fear

We went to Drakeria and got the dragonsnap

And Spike defeated those dragon meanies so let's all clap!

Everyone obliged and cheered for Spike and Twilight and her friends. Twilight and the others joined in:

TWILIGHT:

When we heard of Princess Celestia's illness I was first started to worry

But thanks to Zecora we didn't need to hurry

It turned out the disease was common and could be easily cured

Princess Celestia will be fine Zecora assured

APPLEJACK:

So we packed up our things and begun a journey

To find that last ingredient in a place beyond Equestria's boundary

The journey started smooth as we moved through the Everfree Forest

But eventually the journey would become the roughest

RAINBOW DASH:

But you think that would stop us? No way!

Because we would never run from a fray!

Despite that chimera attack we made it through

Because helping others is what we do!

SPIKE:

Escaping the chimera was no easy task

And how did we do it? No need to ask

My dear Rarity's life was in danger

But when it comes to helping her I'm no stranger

RARITY:

I was frozen in horror, waiting for the blow

When young Spike here moved like an arrow

He took the blow for me because he loved me with all his heart

And now I love him too so we will never be apart

TWILIGHT:

When I saw Spike harmed I became furious

That chimera should have been more cautious

For I used my magic to send him away

Next time he'd better think twice or we'll really make him pay!

SPIKE:

We made it to the land of the dragons

Drakeria, which had a burden

A rogue dragon wanted the throne for himself

But no one would let him take it, certainly not myself!

Because I was heir to the throne they wanted to kill me

But Rarity came to my rescue so swiftly

Seeing her hurt made me hot under my scales

So I unleashed a fire that made the army hightail

FLUTTERSHY:

We made it home with dragonsnap in hoof

And Zecora finished the potion with a little poof

Celestia recovered right away

And now she is back with us today

CELESTIA:

Dear Twilight I must thank you and your friends

On you and them I can always depend

You have proven yourself to be a hero at heart

So the royal court I would like you to be a part

Celestia conjured up the tiara Twilight used to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord and placed it on Twilight's head. After she and the other ponies got their Elements of Harmony adornments Celestia took them and kept them locked up in the castle for safety. Of course her security measurements didn't work against Discord, but it did work against most other creatures.

With this tiara I dub you Princess Twilight, a royal

I'm sure the new time of day named after you will dazzle

When it is time for the day to end I'll set the sun

And you'll create the effects in the way you have chosen

CELESTIA, SPIKE, AND THE OTHER FIVE PONIES:

Yes Twilight you have earned this

And we're all sure your time of day will bring us bliss

Each and every one of us are proud of you

As a princess you will sure to be true

Twilight, overwhelmed, wiped an eye.

"Thank you all, especially you Princess Celestia." She said. "I do accept my new role, but I don't want anyone to think of me as different. I'm still the same Twilight on the inside, title or no title."

"Well of course we won't think of you differently." Rainbow Dash smiled, one-arm hugging her. "You're our friend no matter what."

Everyone continued with the party until it was time for sunset. Twilight by that point had decided on what to do to decorate the sky as day turned into night, so a platform was set up in front of where the sun was going to sink. As the sun started to set Twilight conjured her magic and slowly a mixture of colors started to fill the sky. Purples, pinks, oranges, and reds formed a band between the sky and the sun, as pinks and oranges decorated the undersides of the nearby clouds. Everyone marveled at this new part of the day, including Celestia and Luna. After the sun disappeared under the horizon Twilight started to fade away the colors from lightest to darkest until the sky had become black. Luna then begun raising the moon, and everyone started to head for home. Many of them, especially her friends, first stopped to express how much they enjoyed Twilight's colors. Celestia and Luna were the last ponies to say good-night.

"Well, it is time for Luna and I to head home." Celestia smiled. "I know that you want to stay here, but you're welcome to visit us anytime."

"We're also going to have a bedroom set up for you just in case you ever need to take care of things for a while for us in the future." Luna smiled.

"Thank you Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I'll always be grateful for this." Twilight smiled.

"Oh you can stop using our titles, you're one of us now you know." Luna chuckled.

"Oh, of course." Twilight slightly chuckled back.

"That was a beautiful display of colors you did Twilight, very worthy of a princess." Celestia smiled.

"I especially enjoyed it." Luna nodded.

"Thank you, I had fun coming up with the colors."

Celestia and Luna entered their chariot.

"Goodbye Twilight." Celestia and Luna said, waving.

"Goodbye Celestia, goodbye Luna!" Twilight waved back.

Argider and Horatia then went up to Twilight and expressed their admiration for her colors. When they were done they turned to Spike.

"Son, I know you grew up here but now that Drakeria is safe you can come live with us if you want." Horatia said.

Spike looked at his pony friends and smiled.

"Later, I'm going to spend a lot more time here first." He said. "For one thing I'm still one of Twilight's assistants, plus I want to stay with Rarity, especially while she's healing. But I will visit you as often as I can, and you're welcome to visit us as often as you want."

"We understand, Canterlot and Ponyville are your homes after all." Argider smiled. "We must be going home now, we have to oversee repairs to Drakeria."

"Good-bye son, we'll miss you." Horatia said as she and Argider started to fly away.

"Take care!" Argider waved.

"Good-bye mom, good-bye dad, I'll miss you too!" Spike waved back.

He then went to Rarity.

"Are you feeling any better my love?" He asked.

"A lot, thank you." Rarity smiled.

They kissed.

"So, are you going to stay with me now or continue staying with Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I'll stay with you until you've fully healed." Spike smiled. "Then I'll go back to helping Twilight, she still needs me."

"Sounds good to me." Twilight smiled. "I'll just try to remember not to take so many books down at once for the time being."

"I think you'd better remember that even when I come back." Spike chuckled.

Twilight and Rarity giggled too.

After saying good-night, Twilight and her friends then went home and Spike went to care for Rarity until she had fully healed.


	9. A Royal Ending

The next day, Spike asked Rarity to give him some lessons on manners and poise and such.

"I want to learn how to act like a prince early so that I don't have to waste time taking lessons when it's time for me to assume the throne." Spike explained.

"Why I'd be more than happy to teach you." Rarity smiled; then she froze.

"Is something wrong?" Spike asked.

"No, I just realized that for the longest time I had dreamed of marrying a unicorn prince, now it turns out that I have ended up with a dragon prince." Rarity said, sounding amused at having just realized this fact. "Looks like I got the title right but the species wrong." She giggled.

Spike chuckled.

"I didn't think of that until now either." He said.

And so, Rarity started to teach him manners. She started off with table manners, since he obviously was a total kid when it came to eating. Spike, to please Rarity, learned quickly and also learned to not find having manners boring or tedious. Rarity then started moving up with the lessons, first starting with the basics and then adding a few things everyone should know when entering a palace. She didn't know everything on her own, so she later checked out a book on royal manners to help her. She also started to practice the royal manners herself, as she had a feeling that she would be a frequent visitor to Drakeria along with Spike.

And she was right. She visited Drakeria almost everytime Spike did. They and their friends were pleased to find that Drakeria had recovered from the rogue dragon attack quickly and was going back to thriving. Time passed, and Spike and Rarity grew. Rarity didn't grow that much more, due to not being an omnipotent unicorn like Celestia or Luna, just a little over another foot. Spike grew to be as large as his parents - just a couple feet larger than Celestia - but didn't let the difference in size affect his relationship with Rarity. Many years later the time had come for Spike to assume the throne, and when that time came he proposed to Rarity. She accepted, and their wedding was grander than the one she had daydreamed about with Blueblood as the groom.

Both she and Spike proved to be among the best rulers Drakeria ever had. Rarity was first famous in Drakeria as Spike's girlfriend, and then famous for being a wonderful queen. Both of them missed living in Ponyville, but grew to love their new home in Drakeria. Despite being a queen Rarity did not stop making dresses and other outfits for ponies, in fact she even expanded into making outfits for dragons as well. Since she couldn't deliver her packages herself anymore, Spike hired some dragons who were fast yet careful flyers to do the job for her. Her designs became more famous in Drakeria than they ever had in Equestria.

Not too much later, Spike and Rarity had a son. He was at first an ordinary looking pony, though interestingly did not have a horn due to being part dragon. He had Spike's body coloring and eye color and Rarity's mane coloring, with his mane resembling Spike's head spikes. They named him Amethyst. Since unicorns, despite having similar lifespans to tame dragons' lifespans, mature faster, Amethyst too matured a little faster than dragons would, so he got a very dragon feature early: reptilian wings. This made him the most unique creature ever, but he never let that go to his head. He always considered himself equal to the other dragons and ponies, and was especially fond of his Aunt Twilight.

Twilight enjoyed her new role as a princess, even though she rarely did any princess duties like Celestia or Luna. She also loved creating new color patterns for the hour of twilight every day, and sometimes came up with special patterns for special occasions. Despite being crowned a princess, she rarely wore her tiara. In fact pretty much the only times she wore her tiara was during the future Grand Galloping Galas, which were a lot better than past ones due to Celestia having both Luna and Twilight as helpers. Twilight also hardly lived at the palace, but the first time she did she enjoyed her new bedroom as it resembled an observatory/planetarium. She always remained close to Celestia, but also grew closer to Luna until it was like the two had always known each other.

The others also had happy futures, and continued to visit each other despite sometimes being very busy. Applejack and Big Macintosh took over Sweet Apple Acres together, Pinkie Pie took over the Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy continued her duties with the animals but also continued her spa outings with Rarity (they just had them less often), and Rainbow Dash, yes, Rainbow Dash finally got into the Wonderbolts.

Oh, and the lesson on friendship Twilight learned from their journey to Drakeria? Well, she learned, thanks to Spike, that if you help your friends and act from your heart you don't get what you want...instead, you get something better.


End file.
